Facción antes de nada
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro en el campamento de entrenamiento dentro de la Facción de Tris. Pero eso pronto cambiaría para que ella aprendiera una importante lección. OOC.


Facción antes de nada

**Advertencia:** este es un spitefic. Significa que si eres fan de la trilogía de Roth y crees que son libros geniales, deberías ahorrarte el disgusto y no leer esto. Te va a disgustar si sigues. Si, por el otro lado, no te gustó nada de los libros excepto su hilaridad inintencionada y el subtexto slash, puede que esto te entretenga un poco. OOc.

**Facción antes de nada**

Era muy temprano en la mañana, casi a la noche, antes de que cualquiera se levantara dentro de la cabaña. Tris iba caminando a un ritmo animado que se obligada a volver pesado e imponente en cuanto tenía la sospecha de que alguien podía estar remarcando semejante debilidad en ella. En cuanto volvía a estar segura de que nadie le ponía atención, volvía a los semi-saltos ilusionados que le salían más naturales.

No podía evitarlo al pensar que estaba dirigiéndose al sitio de su querido Cuatro para tener un momento de intimidad antes del desayuno. ¡Era tan duro salir con su instructor en secreto! Pero debía hacerse para que los otros no pensaran mal de ella por las puntuaciones buenas que recibía.

Mientras pasaba por el precipicio donde nunca hubieron barras de seguridad (lo que era el mismo caso de todo lo relacionado con la Facción, pero por alguna razón ahí debía ser impresionante), Tris vio a unos niños retándose mutuamente a sostenerse del borde o más abajo con las manos por más tiempo que el anterior.

-Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo? –preguntó curiosa.

-Nuestros padres nos dijeron que éramos unos cobardes porque no matamos a una serpiente venenosa el otro día –respondió uno de los niños, el que controlaba el tiempo de los otros antes de bajar él mismo-. Así que les llevaremos nuestros mejores tiempos y distancias en el abismo para que se convenzan de que no tienen que exiliarnos y que amamos a nuestra Facción.

-¡Bien hecho! –aprobó Tris, tras masticar un poderoso ataque de celos porque a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. A lo mejor así conseguía gustarle más a Cuatro y fuera amable con ella en lugar del prepotente de costumbre. Eran niños estúpidos, de todos modos. Nada por lo que valiera gastar una amenaza, aunque estaba segura de que con ellos sería fácil cumplirla-. ¡Tenemos que apreciar cada acto de valor en nuestras vidas diarias! ¡Y no se les ocurra tener cuidado! ¡Eso los prepara sólo para el desastre!

-Bueno, duh –dijo el niño, lanzándose al hueco después de que los otros apenas consiguieran subir.

Sus manos resbalaron sobre las rocas debido al sudor en sus manos y se fue deslizando hacia abajo, mientras arriba los otros le animaban creyendo que sólo se trataba de él poniendo el listón más alto. Continuaron así aun cuando dejaron de ver al chico.

"Ese sí era un buen valiente", pensó Tris, volviéndole la espalda a los juegos infantiles. ¡Cómo aspiraba a poder ser tan resuelta como cualquiera de ellos y dejar de temerles a cosas estúpidas como mordidas venenosas y caídas! Se recordó que Cuatro le tenía miedo a las caídas, pero sólo eran ese y tres miedos más. ¡Ah, Cuatro!

Pero esperaba sinceramente que ninguno acabara matándose. Entonces sería suicidio y estaba segura de que eso sería de cobardes, un acto despreciable sin importar quién lo ejecutara. Quizá debería aconsejarles que incluso en ese caso, mejor no lloraran. Si lo hacían sus padres podían tomarlos por unos debiluchos y enviarlos a vivir en las calles. De hecho, no, mejor no decirles nada.

Se lo merecerían si realmente llegaban a derramar alguna lágrima. Nadie dijo que ser un miembro fuerte de su querida Facción iba a ser una tarea fácil. Llegó en frente de la puerta de Cuatro y controló que se le vieran muy claros sus nuevos tatuajes en la zona del escote, una llama en llamas para agregar algo de humor al hermoso fuego del valor.

Sólo esperaba que nadie lo viera como algo excesivamente ingenioso y empezara a sospechar que ella podía haber entrado a la Facción de los sabihondos si quería, aunque en realidad eso hubiera sido imposible. Es decir, entre tener la oportunidad de usar armas, golpear gente, saltar de edificios y trenes en movimientos y alguna estupidez como leer libros o tomarse tiempo para pensar las cosas en lugar de hacerlas sin pensarlas, la decisión prácticamente se tomaba sola.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que había tocado, golpeado y pateado a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas (que seguían sin ser tanta como le hubiera gustado, tanto para destrozar la madera fácilmente), la puerta seguía sin ser abierta. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado a Cuatro?

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de pensarlo un segundo, ¡pero eso habría sido una traición a la Facción! De modo que rodeó la vivienda y espió por una ventana que, para su inmensa suerte, se encontraba sin estar cubierta por ninguna ventana.

Adentro encontró una escena que nunca podría haber esperado.

Cuatro estaba de cuatro en el suelo, amordazado y enceguecido por pañuelos rojos. Vestía una versión mucho más reveladora de la ropa negra que era obligatoria en la Facción. Los pantaloncillos parecían de por lo menos una talla o dos menor de lo que realmente le hacía falta, de modo que los fuertes músculos de sus piernas se veían apretados y la tela se apretaba obscenamente contra las nalgas perfectas que siempre se preguntaba cómo serían.

En el pecho se le cruzaba unos tirantes encima de una camiseta negra pero casi transparente, dejando fácilmente cada tatuaje que le subía por la espalda.

No le importaría para nada verlo así más seguido. Cuatro tenía unas piernas fantásticas.

Y sin embargo no estaba lista para la imagen de Eric alzándose desde atrás, vistiendo un conjunto de cuero negro que dejaba su propio pecho al desnudo, revelando las perforaciones que tenía a través de cada pezón y el ombligo. El muchacho ex sabihondo, el que casi había matado a Cristina y al cobarde bueno para nada Al, quien la había defendido entonces, llevaba un látigo en las manos y una expresión molesta en el rostro.

-Al fin se rindió –dijo, poniendo su bota en contra las posaderas apretadas de Cuatro. Sólo entonces Tris notó que él le seguía pareciendo tan feo como de costumbre (por lo tanto seguía siendo maligno) y que el pantaloncillo de Cuatro tenía una cremallera justo por el centro-. ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir con el flechazo, Toby? De verdad estoy cansado de la manera en que me mira cada vez que quiero hablar contigo, como si yo le debiera algo a su triste persona –Cuatro gimoteó.

De haber tenido uno, a Tris le habría parecido un cachorro suplicando.

-Supongo que no es sólo tu culpa –concedió Eric destilando condescendencia, agachándose para agarrarle de las nalgas. El afectado soltó un sonido agudo antes de ondular contra sus manos-. Y ella viene de una Facción de fantasmas grises. Alguien con tu físico y general atractivo estaba destinado a atraerla como mosca a la miel. Sólo me gustaría que fueras la mitad de valiente que dices para poder cortarla y decirle "lo siento, no realmente, querida, pero prefiero algo que de verdad me llene por dentro y ese algo tú no lo tienes." Y como ella es una estirada ni siquiera sabría de lo que hablas, pero sería mucho más gracioso cuando empiece a preguntar qué puede llenar al duro y masculino Cuatro para que de verdad se sienta satisfecho. Y entonces yo podría aparecer para decírselo. Sería fantástico. Para quitarle de esa actitud de chica ruda que se las sabe todas y no convence a nadie. ¿Por qué me estás negando la posibilidad de una buena risa, Toby? Eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte.

Era obvio que a Eric en realidad no le interesaba recibir una respuesta, en tanto no hizo nada por quitarte la mordaza y el brillo de pura malignidad en sus feísimos ojos no hizo sino aumentar. Hizo restallar el látigo y, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, golpeó con él a Cuatro en la espalda, arrancando lo que incluso Tris pudo identificar como un gemido de sorpresivo placer, como el que ella emitía cuando un plato de apariencia horrible resultaba ser mucho más apetitoso.

¿Pero qué podía significar para Cuatro en semejante situación?

No podía imaginarse por qué él no se levantaba y le pateaba el trasero (que seguro era flacuchento y nada atractivo) de Eric. En lugar Tris tuvo que contemplar a Cuatro moviéndose de a cuatro por el cuarto a una orden de Eric para buscar algo en los cajones al lado de la cama. Una vez lo encontró, Cuatro se lo puso en la boca para dejarlo en la mano extendida de Eric.

Ella sólo vio que era un paquete cuadrado de papel metalizado, del cual Eric sacó una cosa transparente circular a la que quiso colocar en la boca de Cuatro, tras quitarle las mordazas.

-Pero… -jadeó Cuatro, por primera vez evitando los avances del otro.

Eric le siguió sosteniendo de mentón.

-Sólo haz hasta donde puedas y sigue con tus manos. No es una ciencia tan complicada, Toby. Sinceramente no tengo idea cómo esta Facción no se ha autodestruido hasta ahora si utilizar la cabeza para nada es un pecado.

-No tienes que ponerte así. Yo valoro las cualidades de todas las facciones.

Eric giró los ojos. Tris tuvo la impresión de que no era la primera vez que Cuatro (¿por qué insistía en llamarlo Toby? ¡Su nombre era Tobías! ¿de dónde sacaba Toby?) pronunciaba esa frase.

-Claro que sí, amigo. Por eso no dejas de decir que los de Concordia son un montón de buenos para nada que no sobrevivirían ni un día si no estuviéramos nosotros para protegerlos, que Abnegación son un montón de debiluchos sin autoestima, que mi antigua Facción es demasiado lista para la conveniencia del resto, como si fuera un pecado tener cerebro, ¿y necesito recordarte las veces que has dicho que los de Honestidad son unos bocazas sin consideración por nadie, no que tú seas un ejemplo de consideración tampoco? ¿Quién dijo hipócrita? Sé que te gusta creer en esa historia de que los respetas y valoras a todos. Después de todo eso te hace creer diferente al resto de nosotros, meros mortales, y así puedes mirarnos con desaprobación desde tu alta silla, ¿cierto?

"-Es por eso que me necesitas, amigo. Alguien tiene que desinflarte esa cabeza tuya, no inflártela más como una estirada que te mira como si fueras incapaz de romper un plato en tu vida. Tú también los amenazas con armas por bostezar cuando los levantamos temprano y tú también los usas como blanco para lanzarles cuchillos sin protestar demasiado. Te quedas a un lado sin hablar cuando sea que aplico un castigo sobre ellos. Sin embargo, como tú llenas mejor esos pantaloncillos y tienes esa cara bonita, pues ganas un pase y puedes hacer todo eso sin dejar de lucir como el bueno de la historia. Siento decírtelo, mi amigo, pero de verdad no tienes mucho más trabajando a tu favor. Ahora pórtate bien.

Eric colocó el objeto circular dentro de la boca abierta de Cuatro, ubicándolo en el espacio entre los dientes frontales y los labios. Tris todavía no tenía idea de qué propósito debía cumplir nada de aquello hasta que vio a Eric agarrar a Cuatro por el cabello y lo forzó a moverse en la dirección que él deseaba.

Cuatro utilizó sus manos como le había dicho antes Eric. Más tarde, aunque la pregunta se había desvanecido sin dejar rastros en su mente, Tris fue testigo de para qué era la cremallera y los sonidos entre dolor y placer que salían de la boca de Cuatro. Eric tuvo que volver a amordazarlo rápidamente para evitar que despertara a sus vecinos.

Cristina corrió hacia su amiga, a la que veía caminar como un zombie en dirección de vuelta a la cabaña, pasando de entre los otros recién iniciados como si no fueran personas que pudiera registrar.

-¡Tris! –dijo, agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndolas-. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Luces como si hubieras visto a Cuatro siendo tomado por atrás por el único hombre con el que ha hablado desde que llegamos!

Tris la miró, los ojos agrandados de la impresión.

-Vaya –dijo-. ¡De verdad eres Honestidad y dices sólo la verdad!

Y ese fue el día en que Tris aprendió el verdadero significado de Facción antes que todo lo demás, incluso cualquier sentido de lógica.


End file.
